


Nocturnal Emissions : Arthur Maxson

by Katlen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Degrading acts, Erotic Dreams, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: What do our dreams really say about us? Sometimes it's very plain..





	Nocturnal Emissions : Arthur Maxson

Arthur curled his fingers into the fabric of Danse's uniform and leaned closer, watching his soft brown eyes harden into something. Not desire, but something he wanted to consume.

He pressed his lips to the Paladin's and 'umph'd in surprise, drawing back quickly and touching his bleeding bottom lip.

“I might take orders from you out there,” Danse gestured toward the door, “But I'll be damned if I'm going to do it in here too.”

 

Arthur didn't lose his balance when Danse shoved him backward, because the older man never released the tight grip he had on his leather battlecoat. Danse seemed more than a little satisfied with the gasp he heard when Arthur's back connected to the wall behind him. It wasn't pain, it wasn't surprise, it wasn't fear, it was a little of all. He ground his lips down against Arthur's in a kiss. Not a gentle are-you-ok-with-this-kiss, but a kiss of possession. You are beneath me, and I will have you beneath me.

Arthur couldn't hide the surge of desire that flooded his face or his groin as Danse continued to press him tightly to the bulkhead.

 

He reached around and grabbed the Paladin's firm ass tightly in his hands and squeezed to the point of being painful, only receiving a deep grunt and a glare for his efforts.

Danse spun him like a child's top and Arthur was facing the wall, his cock as hard as iron, while Danse ground his own thick erection against him lewdly.

 

“How long have you wanted me to fuck you, Arthur?” Danse whispered in his ear, making a shiver run down his spine.

 

Danse spun him again and shoved him roughly against the wall, pinning him there with a forearm across his throat. His lips pressing against Arthur's with force. His forearm cutting off a little air as Danse stepped closer. Danse's tongue shoved in between Arthur's lips and swept his mouth. Tasting, as Maxson groaned in submission.

Danse's thigh jammed its way in between the younger man's legs and he brought it up with a short but smooth motion, satisfied with the painful grunt he heard in return. He drew back enough to see Arthur's eyes watering. Whether from lack of air, or the blow to his crotch Danse didn't care.

Danse grappled his hands into the front of his Elder's uniform and jerked hard, throwing the younger man's center of gravity off and he began to fall. He went to his knees in front of Danse.

The Paladin's left hand sunk into the longer hair on top of Maxson's head and grabbed a thick handful, while his right hand worked the zipper at the top of his uniform and pulled it down.

Arthur's eyes were slightly glassy, and Danse knew the knee to his crotch was the reason, but that was fine. He could still do what was needed.

Danse had the zipper all the way down now and he pulled his thick cock free quickly, his hand still full of Arthur's hair.

“Open your mouth,” Danse hissed at him.

Arthur looked up, his eyes wide and still watering.

“I swear to you, if I feel teeth, even one, you'll lose them all, do you understand me?” Danse demanded harshly.

Maxson swallowed quickly and nodded, his lips parting slowly.

Too slowly for Danse. He used the handful of hair to pull Maxson's head closer and shoved his thick cock in until Arthur gagged. Danse pushed his hips forward as he swelled to full hardness in Maxson's mouth.

“Suck it.” Danse instructed angrily. “Tighten your fucking lips up more, Jesus, Arthur. Do you know how to suck cock or not?”

Arthur sealed his lips around Danse's cock and the Paladin's hips began to rock back and forth slowly.

“Use your hands,” Danse growled at him.

Arthur's hands came up immediately to clutch the base of Danse's cock and he heard the Paladin sigh in exasperation.

“My balls, Arthur, for fucks sake. Use your goddamn hand on my balls. My cock is all going in your mouth. If you can't take me all the way in your mouth and make me cum then it'll go up your ass and you can suck me afterward. Understand?

Arthur nodded his head quickly and cupped Danse's balls, rubbing them gently.

“Good boy, now relax your throat,” Danse instructed, his breath coming a little faster now. He began to pump harder and faster into the Elder's mouth, gagging him wetly on each stroke.

Arthur raised his eyes looking up at Danse's face.

Danse slapped him, hard. “Did I tell you to look at me?”

Maxson closed his eyes as Danse fucked his mouth faster, the Paladin's breath a series of ragged grunts.

Danse cried out sharply and jerked his cock out of the Elder's mouth squirting thick streams of hot cum all over Maxson's face and hair as he stroked himself to completion....

 

 

Elder Arthur Maxson gasped awake in his bed just as his cock twitched and he ejaculated against his smoothly toned abdomen.

It was one of half a dozen dreams he had about Paladin Danse. Part of him felt shame over it, and yet, another part, a bigger part, desperately wanted it to come true. He had, with difficulty, forced himself to stop picturing Danse when he masturbated and since then the dreams had increased in frequency and intensity.

He got up and cleaned himself wordlessly before returning to bed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from. It was almost like automatic writing and it kind of shocked me that I wrote it. Not my usual style at all.


End file.
